


Dream SMP Oneshots

by ZephyrRamirez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, No Smut, No beta we die like the hunters in Manhunt, Nothing Sexual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrRamirez/pseuds/ZephyrRamirez
Summary: A general combobulation of all my Dream SMP one-shots. I am currently taking requests, whether that changes or not, well you will just have to wait and see. Feel free to drop a request on the first page. There will be absolutely no sexual content. Y'all are NASTY!!!!!! Comments will be moderated!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Intro/Requests

Hello readers!

Thanks for dropping by. I promise I am decent at writing, even though this is my first time posting here. I am completely open to constructive criticism, but keep it at just that. Don't get too salty.

Go ahead and leave any requests that you have in the comments of this page. I'm most comfortable with the characters I have tagged above, but that is not to say that I won't take any new ones. I am a firm believer of stepping out of your comfort zone to improve. All I am saying is that you must understand that it may take longer to do as I like to do my research or I may not do it all together. As I said in the description, request anything you want as long as it follows the guideline of no sexual content, keep it family-friendly. That means no lime, lemon, or smut. When it comes to relationships it will be pure fluff. Now, when it comes to kissing I draw the line at makeout sessions and french kissing, anything short of that should be just fine. I will be doing a mix of requests and my own ideas, and trust me, THERE'S A LOT. I also will most likely have a pretty sporadic update schedule. This is not a story, more so a place where I can dump random ideas that never were longer than a chapter.

Also, disclaimer: These will be written using the characters and their personas, not the actual people behind the scenes.


	2. I'm Not Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is cold, he just can't stay warm. He is craving some love, just some pure affection to keep his mind off everything that is wrong with his life. Sapnap is there to give it to him.

Dream sat on his comfortable, charcoal-black couch. He was pressed up against a small mountain of pillows, with two white, one yellow, and three greys of varying patterns. Not only that but he was swathed in a fluffy white blanket, it came up to his nose as he was burrowed into it like it was a cocoon. The only thing you could see was his face. The man had on his signature outfit as he had just finished streaming and had taken a picture of his clothes as the chat had asked for. He was extremely self-conscious about it and refused to show his face, all it showed was from the neck down, what he was wearing. He was draped in his signature oversized lime-green hoodie, with a black turtleneck long sleeve underneath. Along with that, he had a pair of black skinny jeans and dark green Converse. 

Even now with the turtleneck, hoodie, and blanket, he was still cold. He sought the warmth of someone else, someone he could say he loved. He wanted someone to fall asleep beside. More often than not he would go to sleep covered in multiple layers, yet still wake up cold in the morning, despite the thick blanket he had. He hated to sleep, he tossed so much because he could never stay warm despite the layers he put on and how high he turned the thermostat. He had constant nightmares, the bags under his eyes could have won a world record. He was an insomniac. He had gone from doctor to doctor to see what was the cause of his constant chill and nightmares. The reveal was shocking for Dream. He had hypothyroidism, because of it he couldn’t regulate his own body temperature, he was always tired, his muscles and joints always hurt, and he was unbelievably weak. Not only that, but it caused him to develop insomnia. Along with both those he had nightmare disorder, where he would constantly have nightmares.

Dream burrowed himself even deeper into his blanket in an attempt to keep at least some semblance of warmth about him. It was at times like this when he wished his house had a fireplace. Winter was practically just pure suffering for him. He would blast the heat as high as he could, he had the money to, but it didn’t help. Even if it did, he doubted his roommate and best friend, Sapnap, would greatly appreciate it. He, unlike Dream, had no problem regulating his body temperature. To Dream he was a walking furnace that radiated pure heat, to any other, he was just a 19-year-old guy. There were times where Dream just wanted to curl up beside Sapnap and bask in his warmth, in fact, it had actually happened quite often. But Sapnap would always tease Dream and never let him live it down, so Dream had refrained from the action. To say that Sapnap was surprised would be an understatement. He was actually rather upset. 

One time Dream had been so cold during the winter that his teeth had quite literally been chattering, all the while they were inside the perfectly heated house and Dream was wrapped up in blankets. Sapnap had pulled Dream towards him to warm up his friend. But Dream had pulled away in fear of once again being mortified. Sapnap was so mad that he had pinned the blond to the couch and lay on top of him to warm him up. Eventually, Dream had grown warm and the two had fallen asleep on the couch. Dream was mortified when he woke up to Sapnap laying on top of him.

That action rarely ever happened, he still got cold, but years of practice made him rather good at hiding it. So, Dream conceded to hiding away from Sapnap while sitting wrapped in blankets as a daily habit. This particular night, he was waiting for Sapnap to come home from his nightly walk. He never understood how the man could walk around in negative numbers like it was nothing. Minutes ticked by, then the door opened with a soft click. Dream barely even reacted, he was cold and tired, he knew that he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, just like all nights this week. It was already Wednesday and he hadn’t slept since Saturday. He knew he wouldn’t get any sleep until he was so tired that his body forced him to sleep. Of course, he didn’t tell Sapnap. The brown-haired man would throw a fit. So he kept it secret, he didn’t need to burden his friend with his own problems. 

Sapnap sat down on the other side of the couch, opposite from Dream. The brown-haired man flashed the blond a smile. Sapnap looked Dream up and down as he tried to muffle a laugh. Dream had his knees hugged to his chest, he was wrapped in the blanket. His tousled sandy-coloured hair poked up from the blanket and his freckles were just seen above the sea of white fur. Dream met Sapnap’s eyes, his emerald green to the other’s chocolate brown. “What on earth are you doing, Dream?” Sapnap questioned with good-natured humour in his voice and a smirk splitting across his face. His eyes twinkled with mischief and joy. “Cold.” Dream said in a soft voice, he didn’t have the energy to say anything else. Immediately, the smirk fell from Sapnap’s face replaced with a deep-set frown.

The hazelnut-haired man reached his hand towards Dream and pressed it against the man’s cheek, Dream showed no reaction to the touch. Sapnap had done this regularly to check how cold Dream was, it felt almost routine to the blonde. Sapnap drew his hand back, his frown only worsened. “I thought you didn’t get cold like this anymore.” the brown-haired man said. “I don’t really. It just happens from time to time, but other than that I’m good.” Dream lied to the brunette. “Bullshit.” Sapnap retorted, Dream could see the anger in his eyes. Dream really didn’t want to do anything to make the younger angrier. He felt even colder as waves of guilt washed over him, he tried to suppress a shiver but failed. 

Sapnap saw it and sighed, the anger left his eyes. He stood up from his seat on the couch. Dream’s eyes trailed after him as Sapnap walked a few steps to him. Before the blond could even ask what the brunette was doing he had been hoisted up bridal style into Sapnap’s arms. Dream was flustered and immediately tried to scramble out of Sapnap’s arms but his grip was strong, far stronger than Dream. Dream looked up at Sapnap as he walked towards the stairs “What are you doing?” the blonde said in a shaky voice. 

Sapnap looked down at Dream and saw that Dream was going to continue. Sapnap leaned down and kissed Dream in the most adoring and gentle way he could. “I love you, Dream,” Sapnap said as he looked directly into Dream’s emerald-green eyes. Dream just sat there in his arms, all resistance from the blond had ceased. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes wide. A rosy-red hue glowed across his cheeks. “I-I love you too.” Dream whispered back, the red hue across Dream’s cheeks only deepened and the blond buried his face into Sapnap’s chest to hide his blush. 

Sapnap smiled warmly at Dream, he was so cute. Now that Sapnap was holding Dream he could feel just how cold the blond was and how much he was shivering. His eye bags also seemed much darker than before. Not to mention Dream was light as a feather, he should have struggled to lift and carry the taller male but he was immeasurably light. It made him sad that Dream felt the need to hide this from him. That Dream felt he should just suffer alone. He loved the blond and had made it clear. Dream wasn’t going to suffer alone anymore. 

Sapnap walked towards Dream’s room and opened the door, immediately they were bathed in the warmth of the heater Dream kept inside for some small amount of relief. But, it didn’t stop his bouts of shivering or warm him up. Sapnap walked around to the right side of the bed where Dream slept opposite the window. He lay the shivering man on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Dream turned towards the heater and curled up into a ball in an attempt to keep himself warm. The fact that Dream had so much trouble with things that came so simple to himself made Sapnap extremely upset. Why did Dream have to suffer from this stupid condition? Why couldn’t he stay warm? Why couldn’t he sleep? Why was he forced to be weak? Why was it that every time he fell asleep he was plagued by nightmares?

Sapnap stood at the foot of the bed and watched Dream, he had pulled the blankets close to himself in an attempt to keep himself warm. He was breathing through his mouth to keep his hands warm, his breaths were shaky from his shivering. Sapnap sighed again, he had been doing that a lot tonight. He walked to the left side of the bed and crawled in under the blankets. Dream sat up to look at him and asked “Sapnap? What are you-“. “Just lie down,” Sapnap said to the blond who conceded and returned to his earlier position. Sapnap lay there and didn’t fall asleep, he didn’t dare, he wanted to be here for Dream tonight. He could feel Dream’s shivering through the bed, he knew for a fact that the blond was awake, nobody could sleep like that. Sapnap sat up and said “Come here Dream.” the blond sat up as well, his body was shivering and his eyes were lidded from fatigue. “Sapnap, I’m sorry, I-“, “Don’t apologize, just come here,” Sapnap told the man beside him. Dream shuffled over slightly and lay back down. 

Sapnap sighed once again tonight and lay down as well. He turned to Dream and flipped the blond over before pulling him into his chest. “Sapnap-“ Dream protested in shock but Sapnap merely shushed the man and said, “Just go to sleep, I’m right here.”. The blond quieted down and didn’t move or try to pull away. Sapnap wrapped his arms around the blond as he shared his warmth with Dream. The blond’s skin and breath felt cold against him, but he didn’t care. The blond shivered in his arms; he was tense. Sapnap shuffled down so that he could look eye to eye with Dream. Dream wouldn’t meet his eyes though and averted his own as he pursed his lips. Sapnap leaned forwards and kissed Dream once again. The man in his arms flinched in shock and Sapnap pulled away. Sapnap caressed the side of Dream’s face and said “I love you Dream, I really do. Let me help you.”. Dream looked at him, tears were growing in his eyes “Why Sapnap? Why me? Why is the world so cruel?”. Sapnap pulled Dream closer and said, “Because life is unfair. But things always get better eventually. Just wait.”. Dream bit his lip and stifled a sob as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Sapnap cradled the blond in his arms and rubbed gentle circles against his back. “Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay Dream. I’m here now and I’m not leaving.” Sapnap said to Dream. The man sobbed into his chest but Sapnap smiled nonetheless. Eventually, Dream’s sobs fell silent and the tears stopped flowing. Sapnap could feel as Dream relaxed in his arms and curled closer. A small smile graced his face as he repeated his earlier statement, “I love you, Dream.”. The man in his arms whispered back “I love you too, Sapnap.” in a voice cracking from crying. Dream pressed himself up against Sapnap as he settled down, for once, actually feeling genuinely tired. He felt the warmth of Sapnap’s body seep into his own and calm his shivering body if only a little. This isn’t so bad, Dream thought to himself as he closed his eyes and let black flood his vision.

Words: 2047

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfiction I've posted to this accursed site! Hope it's okay. But, with that aside... I'M HUNGRY!!! HUNGRY FOR THEORIES!!! FEED A HUNGRY AUTHOR AND DROP A THEORY IN THE COMMENTS!!! Also, go watch World Trigger. GOD!!! That anime is so under-rated! Please!!! Give it the recognition it deserves!!! Who knows, I might start another story for all my World Trigger One-Shots because there are a LOT. Or maybe I'll post one of my stories on it.


End file.
